Many Web browsers have an auto-complete feature that helps to provide a user with suggestions when the user types a text string into the browser's address bar. For example, if a user is searching for a particular website, they may type “www.abc.com” into the address bar of the browser. If the browser has an auto-complete feature, the user will often be provided with multiple suggestions that are found by performing uniform resource locator (URL) prefix string matching on URLs that the user has typed along with those that are contained in the user's browsing history. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a browser user interface generally at 100. User interface 100 includes an address bar 102 along with a drop-down menu 104 that provides auto-complete suggestions that match text that a user has entered in address bar 102.
Unfortunately, it can take multiple user actions, such as mouse clicks, key presses and the like, to search through the suggestions, and at times can leave the user without a relevant destination. This results in diminished productivity, browsing efficiency and an overall frustrating browsing experience.